Autumn's Temptation
by BloodHoarder
Summary: Naruto's being seduced in his dreams by a pale violinist....Who could that person be? Rated M..Yaoi...I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The bitter breeze caressed chapped cheeks, as the autumn sun dappled dimly on the faded and dying leaves of the surrounding trees. Breaths puffed out in harsh clouds of transparent fog as the teenaged boy walked down the cracked cement of the sidewalk. His golden hair shone with a bright candence, putting the suns dim rays to shame. His pale cheeks sweetly adorned by three whiskers, were made even more pronounced by a pertly upturned nose and voluptuous red lips. But what really caught the onlooker or odd passerby, were the haunting blue eyes, both of which sparkled with an iridescent inner glow. He was small in frame and had a quiet and depressing aura about his person. His ragged faded orange coat barely served to cover him as well as his tattered blue jeans and worn sneakers, all adding to the picture of utter dejection.

Naruto shivered as he trudged his way to his home on the empty sidewalk. He hated this neighborhood. It was practically abandoned, due to the fact that it was a low income area and not many people enjoyed the weather in the small town in the first place. What he hated the most though, was the eeire quiteness and the way everything in this area seemed to be dead or dying. Even in the summertime. The trees would stand upright, their dying limbs stretched towards the skies as if they were praying to some pagan god, the grass would be browned, and the birds never sang, unless you count the shrieking of the crows, but even they didn't dare disturb the silence. He hated the lack of life that was the constant atmosphere. Often times he would hurry and rush to get home to escape the stifling soundlessness that prevaded the area.

If he and his foster father could afford to move out of this disreputable neighborhood, then they would have, a long time ago, but since they couldn't, then it was pointless to waste limited resources that they didn't have to try and leave the desolate area. Almost reaching his destination, not more than a hundred yards from his door, he looked up. Like he always did, and caught sight of the manor that was placed kitty corner from his home. It was abandoned, and had been for at least a hundred years. Not many would venture there, not looking the way it did. It was huge in the first place. Enormously so. The family that once lived there had been prideful and had been arrogant and it showed in the way they built their house. It was made to withstand even time itself.

It was made of stone and brick, and it had many fixtures about its premises. Gruesome statues and iron gates aligned the walls and windows. The roof slanted and curved, its ceiling panes crooked with age. There were enormous amounts of windows, some that were stained, and others that appeared as if they belonged in a gothic cathedral. Even being as old as it was, there was nothing apparently wrong with it. No windows were broken or cracked with age, vines dared not grow on its stony walls, statues were only slightly weather beaten and the iron gates did not appear to have any rust upon their surfaces, infact, the only problem that could be found was the chilling way the house stood, or where it stood. Ontop of a small hill was a family cementary behind it, and it was surrounded by dying trees and plants. There was also the history of the mansion and its creators to be considered as well.

There once lived a proud clan. The Uchiha Clan. One of the most powerful clans ever to exsist. But with power comes great arrogance and greed. And they had much greed and corruption within there clan, not to mention insanity. It was said that the Uchiha's would burn their own kind if they found them lacking in any way, burn them and let their ashes drift afloat, for they would not bury them on sacred Uchiha ground, where so many of the prestigious lay dead. Not only that, but at that point in time, they were also the ones that enforced the witch hunts. Many people were killed during the reign of the Uchiha's, many people, many innocent people as well. But what comes around goes around. In this case, the Uchiha's got what they so richly deserved. The prodigal son, who had been eighteen at the time, went insane with arrogance and with greed and hatred, so delusioned that he commenced in a heinous crime. Being mad beyond all recognition he proceeded to slaughter the entire main branch. None survived. Not the head of the clans, nor even the most insignificant died, including the younger son, who at the time, was not but six years old. Painted the walls with blood, the eldest son did. Bodies filledl the hallways, permeating the air with the stench of rotting flesh. Unable to cope with his insanity he hung himself inside a small mausoleum in the cementary behind his home.

Naruto shook himself out of his trance. It always felt as if there was someone staring out at him from beyond the brick walls, but even he knew that what he felt was an impossiblity. He walked quietly up to his door and twisted the worn doorknob and pushed against the cheap and chipped paint of the door and stepped inside, but not before getting one last glimpse of the Uchiha Mansion. Turning back to his home and shutting the front door he made srue his father wasn't home, and rushed to his room, but not before he stopped into the bathroom to see if his earlier encounter with some kids in his class, had not left their tell-tell marks on his face. Gazing at the mirror he touched his lips, sure that there would be a bruise or a cut. Looking closely, he gave a shuddering relieving sigh, that there were no traces of the fight, but couldn't help but think back on what had occured so early in the day.

_Flashback_

_"Either you're going to give us what we want, or we're going to beat you into a bloody pulp again. What's going to be bitch?" Snickered the leader of the gang. He had wild unruly hair, brown eyes, red tattoos on his cheeks and pointy canines when he smiled._

_"Lets just go. This is a drag, Kiba." Muttered another one, slightly behind Kiba._

_"No, Shikamaru. I want it, and I want it now." Wickedly proclaimed the wild haired leader. Something gleaming unnaturally in his eyes._

_"And what would that be, to prove your a better man by beating up a kid smaller than you?" Shikamaru scathingly told the other._

_"Either he's going to give me all of his homework or I'm going to take it from him." Kiba snarled out. "And no one's gonna stop me!"_

_"Can't I just go home. I'll give you the homework on Monday, I don't have it with me today." Naruto pleaded. He didn't relish being beat up today._

_"Why don't you go home Naruto, I'll deal with this." Shikamaru lazily replied to the blonde._

_Not hesistating once, Naruto went to run by the group, but somoene managed to push him down and punch him in the face. Pretty soon the whole group joined in, stomping and kicking Naruto's body, repetitively. Never once letting up on him. Naruto was sure he was going to die right here on school grounds, no one would mourn him, except for his foster father Iruka._

_"I would advice you all to stop...NOW!" Raising his voice Shikamaru continued. "Are you all really that idiotic and impotent?..Do you feel better when you all gang up on one kid, who by the way can't be over 5'2"? I would hate for anyone with authority to catch wind of this little scuffle, because I've got a good idea it wont look good for any of you. Especially you Kiba, seeing as how you instigated this mess. If I were any of you, I would walk away right now, before I could get incriminated with anything else tonight." All stood in awe of the lazy genius. Not once had they ever heard him raise his voice, to say they were shocked would be an understatement._

_Not wanting to invoke the teenaged boy anymore, some started to walk away, all the while looking over their shoulders, staring from Kiba, to Shikamaru, and finally to Naruto. All was quiet as one by one they began to leave, till only Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto were left._

_"What the hell Shikamaru, it never bothered you before." Kiba spat out at the other._

_"Obviously you don't know me very well. I never joined in when you beat Naruto or anyone else up for that matter, and to be honest I never really liked bullying others in the first place. It's troublesome and a waste of my time." Shikamaru told the other all the while gazing up at the sky with his hands behind his head._

_"What? How can you say that? We've been friends for years!" Kiba shouted at the other._

_"No, I just thought we were. Why don't you run along home and leave before something else happens that you're going to regret. Because quiet frankly nothing's looking good for you right now. Oh and by the way, don't let me catch you messing with Naruto again, Got it?" Shikamaru lightly warned Kiba. "I would hate for your parents to find out." This time he added a arrogant smirk to the spoken words._

_Kiba spluttered angrily, before turning his back and storming off, but not of course before he yelled over his shoulder,"You'll pay, both of you will. You're dead, you just don't know it yet!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, aren't you ever the originalist." He replied back to Kiba's threat. Looking down at Naruto he offered his hand. "Here let me help you up."_

_Naruto could do nothing more than to stare up at him gaping like a fish. Out of all the things, he didn't expect this. Especially not from Kiba's best friend. Taking the hand that was offered him, Naruto could only hope this wasn't another sick joke._

_"Alright, I'm pretty sure they're not going to do anything else tonght, so you should be save. Goodnight, and I'll see you at school on Monday." Shikamaru waved and walked away, his hands in his pockets and his head leaned back gazing at the sky. Naruto was pretty sure he heard him say something about helping others was "Such a drag."_

_End of Flashback_

He was glad somebody actually stood up for him. But it brought more complications to the situation. Oh well. Making his way to his room, he slipped out of his school clothes and into soft sweat pants that were three sizes to big and a shirt with Coheed and Cambria on the front of it, that was also to big for him and fell to his knees, then proceeded to lay down for bed.

_The haunting music struck deeply in Naruto's heart. It was desperate, it was lonely, it was everything his life knew. Suddenly the violin stopped. The heartrendering melody ceased. Silence washed over Naruto, creeping its way from out of nowhere to wrap him a cocoon of desolation._

_Suddenly he found himself on a silky red surface. The material seemed to be made of satin, and was so soft against his back. Before his mind could adjust to the swift change pale hands emerged, from where he knew not, and began to caress his skin, leaving not an inch of the creamy tan skin left alone. Naruto let out gasping breaths as the sensations evoked fire among his veins._

_Red eyes bared themselves before the blonde, taking in and gauging the reactions of Naruto as he writhed on the bed. Raven hair fell forward as lips pressed against Naruto, soothing the aching fire, and yet stoking the flames._

_"Burn for me. Take me within your pure and innoncent soul." Was whispered in husky, melodious, and dulcent tones. Naruto could only whimper in his agreement. The face leaned in closer, and before Naruto could gain a better view of his lover's features, he felt pinpricks on his neck. Sharp pain shot up, and Naruto cried out in agony._

Naruto woke with a start. His hands shook as he reached up to his tan and sweating neck. Searching for the place he was sure where he was bitten. Finding none, he laid back down against his pillows. His breathing rushing out of him in jerky gasps. Never had he ever had such vivid dreams. Especially one that could be termed for a wet dream. To be honest, he really couldn't tell if his _lover _had even been female. Glancing over at the flashing red of his alarm clock, he realized he must have missed Iruka coming home because the time on the clock read midnight. Shaking the dream off, he laid his head back down to the pillow, but not before he heard the sound of a violin's strings, mourning out their last breaths. Fading away into silence.

Raven hair fell in front of a pale face as it stood staring out the window at the small house across the road. Smirking he placed the violin on a diner table, enjoying the way the moon gleamed on the outer surface of the worn instrument. He thought back to what happened. Licking his lips he thought of the blonde who had willingly responded to his gentle caresses. If he had not known better, he would have sweared he was the one dreaming. Nothing that innoncent nor perfect could ever exsist, and yet it did. He remebered seeing the boy pass by this house everyday, and everyday he would stop and gaze at the large mansion, sometimes stopping for at least half an hour. He was magnificent and yet, the raven sensed a certain dejectedness flowing off the blonde. No matter, his next meal was sure to be an interesting one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Naruto gasped as he was suddenly flipped on his back. Pale hands caressed their way down his back before reaching the tight muscles of his bottom. He felt a rough tongue slowly trace his spine until it also reached to where his tailbone began and spine met. He moaned loudly when he felt that rough tongue lick its way down the crack of his bottom, stopping at where Naruto's entrance began._

_Whimpering with surpressed needs, he couldn't help but offer himself in the only way he knew how, and that was by arching his back and pushing his bottom in the air. He heard a husky chuckle above him as he cried out for the sexy touches._

_"Eager are we?" The voice asked laughingly. Naruto could only nod his head, not knowing that the sight of him arching his back and presenting the raven with a perfect view of his entrance, was breaking the raven of his already strained control. "I think I shall accomadate you then."_

_Spreading the cheeks gently, the raven leant forward, bringing his tongue out to lick and suck at the puckered entrance, loving the way the blonde began to buck into the raven's tongue. He traced the pink flesh until he felt it relax, then he plunged in the tight space with his appendage, over and over again, marveling at the way the blonde was moaning out._

_Reaching out around the front of Naruto, he searched for the erection that he knew was there. Once he had it in his hand, he began to pump furiously, hearing the blonde scream loud with each new sensation that assaulted him. He felt the blonde harden under his caresses and then felt him lean back against his tongue as his orgasm shot out of him._

Naruto awoke to one of the greatest sensations he had ever felt in his life. Twisting his legs he felt a weird stickiness between them. Yanking the covers up, he looked to his lap, and saw to his great dismay that he had released all over himself for the millionth time this month.

"Arghhhh...Why do these dreams keep happening!" He shouted to himself. He was tired of having to clean his sheets and hide his soiled clothing from Iruka. It was becoming a disgusting habit, and he just wanted it to end. Not to mention he had school in the morning. He didn't relish falling asleep during any of his classes again.

Every night he would wake up from some of the sexiest dreams he had ever encountered, and they would leave him sexually frustrated, so sexually frustrated. They were always about the same person. A raven haired man, with crimson eyes. Eyes that haunted him his every waking moment. It was disturbing. He had a plan tonight though, to evade those dreams. All he needed was some caffeine and a good book, maybe then he could escape those naughty dreams.

As for now, he supposed he could get ready for school. Slipping out of bed, he gathered some clothes together and headed off to the bathroom. Peeking around the corner of his doorway he saw Iruka sleeping on the couch, probably from staying up so late to grade papers. Tiptoing quietly to the bathroom, he continued his morning routine, take shower, get dressed, brush teeth, attempt to brush his hair, and slip on sneakers, before heading out to school.

Naruto's day passed by extremely fast with minimum harrassment from Kiba and co. It was relaxing, and Shikamaru even came and sat with him at lunch. Not that they had much to say to each other. They just sat in perfectly comfortable silence, both enjoying the company without having to submit something even symboling a conversation. After that he went to his sixth, seventh, and eighth hour without any hitch at all, and was now walking on his merry way home.

He had stopped by the library to pick out a book he could use for his endeavor later that night, one that was designed to keep him up all night. Maybe a good horror would do. Picking a book that sounded promising, he left the library and walked down the street that lead to his home.

Once again, before reaching his home, Naruto stopped and stared at the Uchiha mansion, experiencing that feeling where he was sure someone was staring at him. Deciding that now was the time to "grow a pair" as Kiba would term it, Naruto dared to walk up to the iron gates of the Uchiha Mansion. Sudden shivers ran down his spine, and he felt that, that was enough bravery for one night, and proceeded to turn around and walk into his house. All the while oblivious of a pair of crimson eyes watching his every moment. Curiousity, lust, and hunger all swirling around in a dangerous combination, mixing in an intoxicating manner for the owner of the aforementioned eyes.

Naruto's eyes drooped heavily as he tried to stay awake. Unfortunately for him, the caffeine was having little effect on him, and the book was positively dreadful. Having nothing to occupy his brain, he sat and sunk deeper into the every existing trap of sleep. Jolting himself awake, he decided that he should write a note to his foster father telling him how he felt, as his guidance counselor suggested to him, when he was feeling depressed or anything of the sort.

Composing the letter, spending more time and effort into it than he originally thought, he was amazed by how much time had past. It was now six a.m. in the morning. Figuring that was enough for one session, he made himself comfortable for bed, dozing off into a fitful slumber, unaware as he always seemed to be, which in this case was a good thing, but as stated before, he was unaware of a boiling rage directed as his person for avoiding his dreams.

Sasuke was livid. That blonde idiot had stayed up all night, and he had a perfect idea as to why. That moron was trying to escape his lascivious dreams. Not if he could help it.

Watching as Naruto took a nap, he picked his beloved violin up. Time to invade some dreams. Pressing down with the bow, the melody flowing like a river, Sasuke began to play, passionately, the song obeying his every command.

_Naruto gulped in fear as crimson eyes bore down on his being. He had never seen someone so angry in all his life. It was unnerving to say the least._

_"Trying to hide from me...hmmm? I think not. For your transgression, I shall punish you dearly. Now if you want it to be lighter than what it's going to turn out, I would advise you to listen to everyone of my commands yes?" Sasuke gritted out between clenched teeth._

_Naruto could only shake his head in agreement, and in fear. What was the raven haired man planning?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Naruto lay on crimson sheets, his hands and his knees supporting him in an awkward position. Pale hands roughly squeezed and grabbed at his tan flesh, wringing emotions and provoking fire to throb throughout his veins. He let out a little whimper and was jerked harshly back by his blonde hair._

"_I said no sounds, remember?" Sasuke whispered in his ear, before biting it and trailing his tongue down the edge of Naruto's jaw, downward across his neck, until he met the juncture of where neck met collarbone. Stopping there he bite Naruto hard, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to bruise. Naruto stifled a cry, and was rewarded when Sasuke sucked on it. Soothing its contours with his tongue._

_This was Naruto's punishment for trying to escape the raven haired man of his dreams. At first it had seemed that he had succeeded, but in reality, or as far as reality can go for a dream, it had not worked. His subconscious had still produced the raven haired man, in his dreams, or as this was turning out to be, his nightmares._

_Jerked out of his silent musings, the blonde boy was made aware of the fact that the raven haired man, had begun to trail a finger down the crack of Naruto's bottom. Gulping, he began to shake with fear. He had a pretty swell idea of where the man was going to put that finger. Needless to say, he didn't plan on enjoying his punishment for much longer. _

"_Aah….I see you have an idea about where this is going. Good. I'd hate for this to be worse from a lack of understanding. Though, I am rather curious to know if you've ever been entered. Well, in your case if not, then, there's always a first time for everything." Sasuke chuckled darkly, his lubricated finger finding the tight opening of Naruto's entrance. "And don't forget, not a peep out of you, or I'll make it hurt worse." He promised smugly. Sliding his finger in the tight pink flesh, he felt the body under him jerk in surprise. Pumping his finger in, he began to stretch the tight walls of Naruto._

_Naruto felt the weird sensation of Sasuke entering him with a finger. He didn't like it, and he wished this dream would end. That is, until he felt the finger graze a nerve in his body. Biting on the silken pillow in front of him, he suppressed the gasp that tried to squeeze its way out of his throat. He heard the husky chuckle behind him, as the raven haired man whispered temptingly in his ear, "Liked that did we?"_

_Not planning on giving him the satisfaction, Naruto remained biting the pillow and closing his eyes, refusing to take the well dangled bait. Sasuke decided that the walls were stretched enough with one finger, and proceeded to add another. This once again surprised Naruto, and this time the pain was worse, throbbing harshly. He felt Sasuke scissoring the fingers inside of him, this time though, instead of grazing his prostate, he pounded into it with his fingers, trying to elicit a moan out of the blonde. Naruto, still steadfastly holding on to the pillow with his teeth, pressed backwards, letting the scissoring motion of the fingers, hit him even harder._

_To say that Sasuke was enjoying this, was to be slightly disillusioned. He was craving the reactions of the blonde. He was immensely pleased with the way things were progressing. Now, all he had to do was mark and claim the blonde, with the blonde's permission of course, then he would have successfully created a psychic link between the two, which in turn, would make the blonde an easy target._

_Adding the last finger in, he felt the blonde jerk, and he felt him wince in pain, but never once did he stop the movement of his hips. Nor did he cry for that matter. Naruto felt his abused insides being roughly assaulted over and over, but it felt so good, yet so dirty. He knew that an attraction to a man was wrong, but he couldn't help but enjoy what was happening. A few moments later, and he felt the raven's fingers leave him. Thinking that his torture was over, he began to relax as his backside throbbed in agonizing pain._

_Suddenly he was jerked backwards, feeling a scorching tip press against him. Trying to escape it, he frantically began to move, trying to free himself from the vise like grip on his hips._

"_Now where do you think you're going? You're punishment isn't over." Sasuke hissed to the writhing blonde._

"_Please let it be over. I'll never do it again, I swear it. Just please let me go." Naruto pleaded, he was not ready for this type of punishment, nor did he think he was ever going to be for that matter._

"_Oh, I think not. This is your punishment, and you just violated one of the rules." Sasuke told Naruto haltingly. He was a bit peeved that the blonde was trying to escape him again. "You agreed to no more escaping, and yet here you are, trying to escape me. How can I trust what you say, when you're doing exactly the opposite of what you are saying?" How Sasuke loved to twist things around to suit him._

_Naruto stopped all movements, and dropped his head. The man was right. He shouldn't say something unless he's going to fall through with it. Laying passively he waited for the raven to continue._

"_Good boy." Taunted the raven. Continuing with before, he placed his heavy erection at Naruto's entrance, feeling the puckered skin, sucking the tip of his cock inwards. Heaving a hiss through clenched teeth, he jerked back and rammed all the way into Naruto, feeling him scream in pain and pleasure, for the raven had hit the prostate right on._

_Tears glistened, caught in the corner of Naruto's eyes, before sliding there way down whiskered cheeks. His body trembled as he heaved breaths in, trying not to focus on his ripping insides. Feeling Sasuke move out, he figured that his punishment was rendered and proceeded to move forward all the while forgetting that the raven still had a hold of his hips. Sadly he was mistaken, when he felt the raven thrust in him even harder._

_He could feel the blonde scream each time he thrust in him, but they were starting to lose the essence of pain, and beginning to gain the feeling of arousal and aching. He reached around and felt the erection that lay before the blonde, and also felt the blonde trying to pleasure himself. Tsking slightly in the blonde's ear, he pushed the tan hand away, and replaced it with his own pale hand. Naruto leaned back, feeling the pumping movement of the hips behind him, and the hand in front of him. He was in a haze of pleasure._

"_Oh god…harder…faster…please…oh god…!" Erupted from the blonde's mouth, as Sasuke pounded harder and harder in the silken and tight space of Naruto._

"_My, my, you were a virgin Naruto, weren't you? I can feel it in the tightness of your walls. I like being your first, did you realize that, No? Now you know. Faster, harder, I think I will Naruto." Sasuke gasped out, riding the blonde harshly. Driving into him faster and harder, pumping him faster, and harder, until he felt him harden in his hand, "Scream my name blondie, scream it…." He commanded._

"_I…don't…know…it!" Choked off the blonde. He could feel the coil in his stomach tighten and knew that he was about to achieve his first true orgasm. "I… don't …know!"_

"_Sasuke…say it now…Say Sasuke." He once again commanded. Feeling his orgasm coming as well. The spell was almost complete, all he needed was for the blonde to scream his name._

"_Oh god…Sasuke…I'M COMING!" And come he did. He arched back and felt his release leave him in gushing spurts of hot liquid. He also felt the man above him, release as well, deep within, him, the spurting liquid causing the blonde to come once again._

"_You're mine now, don't forget this." Sasuke vowed to Naruto. "Mine." Which were the last words Naruto remembered before he awoke._

Waking slowly from the orgasmic dream, he sat up, wincing at the pain in his lower regions. "How could a dream make me sore?" He wondered silently to himself. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Iruka yelling for him.

"Naruto are you ready for school. You've been sleeping all weekend. It's time to get up!"

"Sorry Iruka, I'm awake, I just have to get dressed. Give me a moment." Naruto replied back, astonished to find out that he had slept for two days straight. Slowly moving out of bed, wincing at the shooting pain in his backside, he began to get ready for school, forgoing the need to look in the mirror, seeing as to how his hair rarely did anything for him, also failing to notice the hickie on his neck.

He arrived at school, and proceeded to enter the building, noticing that he was five minutes earlier than when classes began. Silently making his way to his locker, he did realize he was being followed by none other than Kiba and co.

"Well,well, Naruto's got a hickie. I wonder who he got that from? A girl? Nope no girl would ever touch that. His foster father maybe…? Nah, Kakashi got that man on a hook. How about Shikamaru? Now that sounds more like it. So how'd you corrupt Shikamaru…hmm…runt? Answer me now faggot!" Kiba snarled the last part out. All the while Naruto had steadily been backing up. Kiba and his groupies all beginning to crowd around him.

"I have an idea boys, since the faggot over here isn't going to answer. Let's take him to the bathroom." Rough hands grabbed at Naruto's struggling body, and drug him to the boys' bathroom. Once there Kiba ordered the other boys to leave him and Naruto alone, boasting about how "he could handle this one". Waiting till all the others had left, did Kiba jump into action.

Pressing Naruto up against the tiled wall, he pushed his hand up Naruto's shirt, caressing the tan skin that was slowly being bared to him. "You like this don't you…faggot….I know you want this just as much as I do. Don't deny it." Kiba began to place sloppy kisses on Naruto's cheek as he whipped his head from side to side, trying to escape the revolting touches from the brunette.

"No…please…stop….please….I'll do anything….just please stop!" Naruto cried and pleaded. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, especially by Kiba. "I swear I don't want this….please….let me go!"

"You want me to let go….fine…but it's gonna cost you!" Said the brunette before him.

"Anything…just please stop!" Naruto gulped out. The brunette stepped away from him bringing his hands to his belt buckle. He began to unzip his pants and to unsnap his button.

"Let's take this in the stall, shall we." Smirked Kiba. "I plan on enjoying this. I think you know what I want, oh you don't, well, let me spell it out for you. Either you suck me off, or I'm going to ram my dick in your ass…got it? Thought so." Enlightened the smirking Kiba.

Naruto swallowed harshly, following Kiba inside the stall, slowly sliding to his knees. Kiba sat on the toilet, waiting for the ripe lips to engulf him. He had waited for a long time to have this blonde in front of him like this, although he would much prefer it, if the blonde were in front of him on his knees, but this would do for now.

Right as Naruto was about to place Kiba in his mouth, the stall door slammed open, and their stood a raven haired teenager, with a foul expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is long overdue....I was at a lost on how to finish or continue it. This is a rather short chapter and it might be sligthtly confusing, but I didn't want to give away what was going to happen. Also those who can correctly identify what type of creature Sasuke is, will get the next chappie dedicated to them!!!!_

Naruto was grabbed and thrown out of the bathroom stall, while Kiba hastily tried to pull his dislodged pants up, before the raven picked him up and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"Didn't I tell you to leave him alone?" The raven asked Kiba before once again punching him in the mouth. "How hard is it to leave someone alone?"

Kiba, trying to squirm out of Shikamaru's arms, blurted out, "I was only trying to have some fun with him. There was no harm no foul…right Naruto?" Kiba's eyes pleaded with Naruto to lie for him, but the blonde was in a slight state of shock. The large blueness of his eyes had widened considerable at the turn of events.

One minute he had been at Kiba's mercy, the next he was being rescued once again by Shikamaru. It was hard to comprehend. Naruto looked up into the fuming raven's face.

"Shikamaru….." The blonde let whisper past his lips. The raven looked down at the blonde, before dropping Kiba.

Kiba taking his cue and leaving before any more damage was committed to his face or otherwise body.

Shikamaru dropped down to his knees where Naruto lay sitting forlornly. Naruto quickly gathered himself and launched his arms around the other in a tight squeezing hug.

Neither cared as they held each other, one offering comfort, while the other asking for solace. Shikamaru looked down to the sobbing blonde and a queer expression flitted across his face. He had never held someone like this and there were weird butterflies in his stomach. He sniffed the slight aroma of sunshine as it was wafted from Naruto's blonde hair.

He was startled to find out how much he liked the other. It was indeed shocking, but really didn't surprise the raven as much as it should have. They were both loners, though for Naruto probably not by choice, whereas Shikamaru didn't care if he was surrounded by people or not.

"It'll be all right Naruto." Shikamaru whispered into the blonde's ears as he slowly rubbed his back. He could feel the front of his shirt being soaked but didn't really care. Finally the sobbing stopped and Naruto just sat there for a minute before looking up with a sad but sheepish grin.

"Ha ha…..I guess I got your shirt wet and dirty. Sorry." One arm went to nervously scratch the back of his head, while the other rubbed at his reddened eyes.

"It's fine. No big deal. We're friends and that's what friends are here for." Shikamaru told Naruto and Naruto beamed a bright smile, which made Shikamaru feel like someone had sucker punched him in his stomach. He slowly got up and helped Naruto up as well, before they continued on with their day.

"You know. I didn't realize Kiba was homosexual…" Naruto stated to Shikamaru.

"It was obvious. Especially in the way he would call others a homo or faggot. To divert the attention from him." Shikamaru lazily told the other. "By the way Naruto….where did you get that hicky?"

Later that night Naruto sat in his pajamas thinking over the harrowing day at school. Closing his eyes, he realized how much he had come to care for the friendship that Shikamaru offered. He was surprised that someone of his caliber would lower themselves to be his friend and to rescue him constantly from Kiba.

Drifting off to sleep he forgot about the one person he should never have forgotten about.

Sasuke had been very aware of what had transpired during Naruto's day. He was pissed that someone would try to touch what was his. It was disturbingly time for him to leave his lair, and make it known who Naruto belonged too.

Picking up his violin he played the haunting melody that had transfixed Naruto to him.

Naruto awoke on silk sheets once again and cursed himself royally. How could he forget these nightmares so easily?

"Ah…you are coherent." The dangerously smooth voice rasped out. Stepping forward Sasuke showed Naruto that he was currently naked as the day he was born.

Trying to scramble back Naruto instead hit the edge of the headboard. He frantically looked back and forth before stopping and staring into the crimson eyes of the raven.

Sauske crawled forward as a predator to its prey. Finally he caught up to the madly shivering blonde.

"You are mine."


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of the following for being ardent readers of this fiction and the fact that they actually took time to answer a question, oh and by the way, Sasuke is definitely an incubus.**_

_**Mitsuki1313, KatrinaEagle, KoolNeko, Moonmoore, and an extremely big uber OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH to DanceswithRainbows, whom is an amazing authoress herself! And of course a thank you is in order for Alrye who has been there from the beginning!**_

__

"Uh…heh…he….um…Maybe we could talk this out?" Naruto gulped, fear making him squeal loudly as Sasuke made his way over to the shuddering blonde.

"There will be no talking only actions, for I find the speak far better than words. But I will give you this, you will not let that boy touch you again. He may be your friend that is it! I will not have him thinking you are his." Sasuke punctuated each word with a harsh kiss on the tan flesh of the blonde.

"What….do you…mean? Shikamaru and I are only friends!" Naruto tried to struggle, he really did, but the raven had quickly overpowered him and pressed his body flush against the other to still any movement.

"Ha…I will not be fooled, but hush, the time for discussion is over." Sasuke silenced whatever protest Naruto had by kissing him flush on the lips. Sidetracking Naruto, Sasuke caressed ever inch of skin within his reach and began to seduce the now only semi-reluctant blonde.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the overbearingly loud beeping of his alarm clock, before smacking it harshly to shut it off. Flashbacks of the night's dream caused a heavy blush to grace his features.

He had to admit, he must have some sort of genius to come up with a dream like that and for it to keep recurring as well. Maybe he should turn into a story or novel one day.

"Naruto are you awake?" The sweet voice of Iruka wafted in the air. "I have breakfast made."

Naruto perked up and promptly forgot about any of the dreams he had had in lieu of the presence of food. Quickly going through the motions of daily hygiene and toiletries he hassled himself downstairs.

"Naruto.." Began Iruka as the both settled down for the meal, "I have a meeting with a DHS worker concerning another foster care teenager later this afternoon, so I won't be home till seven tonight. Will you be fine?" The brunette fixed kind and gentle eyes on the young blonde.

Naruto shook his head in affirmation before digging into his plate of food. He was use to Iruka taking in foster children. Truly he saw no reason to be churlish with sharing the adored foster father. Iruka could nurse the worst back into a healthy state, and Naruto would know that. He had only to look at himself to know that, with that he just continued on eating.

Iruka graced a smile at the understanding blonde. But slowly that smile began to fade as he thought of Naruto's past. Shaking himself out of it he looked at his watch and cursed. Grabbing the worn coat hanging from his chair he leapt out, yanked his suitcase off the counter and proceeded to run out the house all the while yelling at Naruto to make sure he got to school on time and to not get into to much trouble, before heading to his meeting.

Naruto giggled silently while he cleaned up his and Iruka's breakfast mess. Making sure everything was done, he grabbed his things and left for school.

* * *

School amazingly passed uneventful for Naruto which was a blessing to the small teen. He enjoyed classes that he was amazed to realize he had with Shikamaru, and he especially enjoyed lunch where the two had conversations over every insignificant details.

The last bell of the day rang out and Naruto had felt like this was what normal kids experienced while waiting for Shikamaru by his locker. The two made it out of the school where the passed Kiba and his groupies, who in astonishment for Naruto, were extremely quite.

Kiba watched the blonde, one day vowing to have that kid under him and believe it when he said they wouldn't be wrestling.

Shikamaru looked over at the smiling blonde and yet again experienced the affliction of butterflies that had been prevalent through the whole day with the blonde. It had started when Naruto had looked at him in first period and had exclaimed "I didn't realize you were in this class…" and had continued for the better part of the day.

"Hey Naruto…." The brunetter stopped abruptly on the sidewalk.

"Yes Shikamaru?" The blonde turned around and faced the still brunette.

"Do you want to hand out ?" Shikamaru asked the other as his hands folded behind his head, watching the sky.

"Yeah….that would be great!" The blonde exclaimed and hugged his friend. Who quickly tried to disentangle himself from the now energetic blonde.

"Great….well see you tomorrow." The brunette shaking his head while the blonde skipped along to his house in an extremely good mood. Too bad for him that was going to change.

* * *

Running up to his house he ran through the doorway only to be stopped by the sight of raven hair spiked in the back of someone's head, and a tall muscular body that stood in the hallway near the kitchen.

The said raven turned and saw Naruto who had become as still as death standing under the arch of the door. Smirking he quietly waited for the blonde to begin speaking.

Before Naruto could even utter a word, Iruka came bustling out of the kitchen and saw the boys standing there staring at each other.

"Oi, Naruto…shut the door. By the way this is your new foster brother Sasuke Hayate, please show him to your room, as we just got in." Iruka told the other as he began to make his way back to the kitchen, "Oh Kakashi-sensei will be over for supper tonight to, so could you set the table up?"

Naruto stood a few more minutes before numbly walking his way up the stairs with the raven following behind him. He was scared speechless. For this kid…this teenager was the spitting image of the Sasuke of his dreams.

"You know dobe….it's polite to introduce yourself to your new family." The raven's too smooth voice pointed out. Eyes watching the blonde's every move as they made it to the room.

"Why are you here….I thought you were a dream!" Naruto snapped out suddenly aware that he was more confused right now than he had been in his entire life.

"What do you mean? I've never met you in my life!" The raven smirked at the other. "So you fantasize about me huh? You must have seen my file or something, not that I am complaining we should have a nice start then….dobe. I think we are going to be real close……real close."

* * *

They made it through supper without a hitch. Naruto could not get over the fact that this teen….was the exact man he had been dreaming about. He decided to himself that he must have seen his picture somewhere to have started to fantasize about him like that. Its not like the raven knew him either.

He hoped he would dream of some other person, because he didn't think he could continuing dreaming of the Sasuke in his dreams and face the foster brother Sasuke for shame and embarrassment, and…lust.

The boys cleaned up in what Iruka thought and hoped was a moment of bonding. They hadn't argued all though Naruto had averted his eyes while Sasuke smirked. He hoped nothing had happened in the room while they had been alone.

The boys made their way upstairs and into the room when something hit Naruto like a ton of bricks….there was only one bed…a very small bed….a bed that would barely fit to people on it.

Gulp.

"What's the matter dobe…scared to share a bed?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto. He really enjoyed playing games with him. Wait till he finds out about who he really is shortly. That's when the real fun would begin.

"Quit calling me dobe! Teme! And no I am not scared of sharing a bed, I just…uh….uh…didn't want to shock your sensibilities prissy boy! Naruto quickly lied hoping the other wouldn't see through it. Naruto really didn't like his new foster brother. He was smug, arrogant, and he just rubbed the other wrong in so many ways.

"Oh believe me, I won't be shocked. Now enough talking I want to get some sleep for tomorrow's sake." The impervious raven haughtily told the other.

Naruto fumingly did as he was told and made his way to bed, to tired and bothered and confused for a shower that night.

"I'm getting the outside so move over dobe." Sasuke poked and prodded at Naruto until he moved over, all the while muttering under his breath about bossy "temes"

Shutting his eyes the blonde ignored the wriggling raven and promptly fell asleep.

Sometime later in the night he was woke by tickling sensations on his exposed stomach. Looking down he saw pale hands caressing his flesh. Jerking wide awake and realizing this wasn't a dream he looked over and saw the crimson eyes of the raven.

"Glad to see you awake Naruto…or should I call you brother?"


End file.
